


Insert unoriginal title here: 'Your story'.

by Tallowwood (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adoption, Dreemurrs are fun family, Family, Gen, Growing Up, My First Fanfic, currently on hiatus, friendships, mildly angsty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tallowwood
Summary: Currently on hiatus. Maybe... maybe I’ll pass the work to someone else... I might like the motto ‘if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself’... but... I don’t think I have the skills to write enough of these useless filler chapters between events.From waking up with broken bones at the bottom of a hole to almost freezing to death, follow the story of how you survive the world of undertale back at the time where it all began...





	1. Ow, table corners

Pain.

You're whole body ached and you couldn't see a thing.

A strange soft thing made itself known on your shoulder, pressing down and then relaxing the pressure on it lightly in an insistent pattern, as if it were trying to shake you awake.

Silly soft thing, you were already awake. 

You went to tell it as much when you discovered what dirt and blood tasted like together.

You jerked up only to flop back down onto your face when a stabbing pain ricocheted through your rib cage.

Oh, so that's why you couldn't see, you were lying face down on a patch of dirt.

... HOW did you get here again?... you couldn't seem to recall.

Last thing you remembered, you had just fallen onto your bed and passed out from exhaustion... who knew your bed was so uncomfortably hard that in the dream world your brain translated it into a patch of solid earth.

Maybe you should look into fixing that...

In the meantime, you decided to discover what sort of interesting world your brain had dreamed up for you this time!

Alas, another jolt of pain shot through you as you tried to get up again.

Damn, were you sleep walking into table corners in the waking world or something? Because that hurt! You were surprised you were still able to stay dreaming through all this pain, if you were to be honest with yourself.

...

Wait.

This wasn't a dream.

You could feel way too much for this to be a dream.

... where on earth were you if this wasn't a dream, then??

Had you been so drunk last night that you didn't make it inside and were now lying in your garden?

The strange soft thing was back, and you could hear a faint mumbling noise above you.

It was then that your ears decided to start working again.

"Hey... are you ok?? Do you need me to take you to my mum? She's really good at healing magic!" a young child's voice overflowing with innocent kindness was saying over you.

"Mnuhh" was all you managed to get out as you flapped your hand as a way of asking for assistance sitting up.

The softest feeling fur and paw pads you had ever felt in your entire life encircled your asking hand and you wondered briefly if a furry was helping you up. Only to have the thought destroyed as you saw exactly what was sitting in the small circle of sunlight with you.

"Howdy! Uhm... human? My name's Asriel... are you really hurt? Or do you just like sleeping on dirt? Should I go get my mum?? She's really good at healing magic!" The small goat child in front of you asked fretfully as you just sat there, most likely looking rather vacant in your shocked state.


	2. Cliché but fun to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

"Whtr U doin'?" Asriel enquired as you squished his cheeks together, marvelling at the softness of his fur as you did so.

"Making sure that this isn't a dream and I really AM here with you... Asriel" was all you could respond as you stared deep into said goat boys plumb purple eyes.

"Oh my!" A gentle motherly voice chimed in from the shadows before there was a beautiful bipedal goat/lion hybrid looking woman stepping into the light and you were captivated by her ruby red eyes instead.

"M'm! Mmm-um! This human fell down and now I think they're hurt! Can you help them?" Asriel plead, finally freeing his face from your clutches to look up at Toriel.

"Well I-... I can certainly try!" Was all toriel seemed capable of responding before she knelt down and gingerly scooped you into her arms.

"Wait-where are we going?" You asked, finally managing to wrestle out of most of your shock.

"Back to our house, little one, do not fear, no harm will befall you in our care" Toriels reassuring smile was almost enough to put you into the sleep you suddenly felt catch up to you. What with the apparent fall you took and the shock you'd been suffering up to this point, the exhaustion was entirely unsurprising.

And with those final observations, you found yourself drifting into a dreamless sleep, barely registering it when you're eyelids closed and Toriel gave a soft coo of adoration.

~~~~

A pair of russet brown eyes stared out at you as you observed the child in the mirror... that COULD NOT be you...

pale with rosy cheeks... chestnut brown coloured hair in a blunt cut bob with a fringe... looking like a god blessed cherub!? 

There was NO way that was you.

........... Chara.

You were Chara.

You were Chara and you couldn't deal with that right now, so you put the mirror down and sat in the guests bed trying to understand how this had happened.

You had gone out, drank a little too much, got driven home... and then you'd definitely gone inside and thrown yourself on the bed... you'd definitely fallen asleep... so how on earth had you ended up here, completely conscious and with full mobility thanks to goat mum?

A thought occurred.

... You could change the course of the whole plot if you wanted... you could live, you could-!... but did you really want to risk that? Did you really want to risk.... what on earth could go wrong?? The monsters wanted peace and freedom before Asgore declared war on the humans after Asriel and Chara died! If you-Chara, LIVED this time, and hung around and met the other humans that fell down, gathered them up and figured out how to break the barrier without the need for any death... It could be an entirely different story!... but if you did that... the game would not be the same-would probably not even exist if you did this... meaning you wouldn't know about the game and time paradox stuff might ensue??

........... this would be a very hard decision....

Should you stick with the plot and have to pretend to be a 'not very nice person' according to Asriel?

Or should you risk a time paradox and try to make a MUCH happier ending?


	3. I am terrible at writing puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

Something soft with a needle sharp point poked you in the cheek through what felt like a layer of cloth.

Poke....

Poke, poke "hey"... "mnn."

Poke, poke, poke "heeey".... "nnnn'haaat?"

"It's time to get up, sleepyhead" you heard Asriel whisper beside you.

"Nnnnooo, sleeeepy n' waaaarrrmmm" you groaned, curling up and hugging one of the pillows tightly to your chest as you lay submerged under the blanket. Ok, you knew the whining might be slightly unneeded, but the bed was COMFY god damn it!

"But you'll miss breakfast!" Asriel responded in what sounded like genuine astonishment that someone would choose sleeping over the heaven that was apparently the first meal of the day.

You stuck your head out of your sleep made nest to eye the goat boy carefully "is breakfast really that good?"

What appeared to be sparkles danced in Asriels dark eyes as he nodded his head enthusiastically "mum made escargot!"

You furrowed your brows... snails?... For breakfast?? 

"Huh" was all you managed to get out as you untangled yourself from the blankets. Wrinkling your nose as you remembered you'd slept in your dirty clothes and now stank of blood and sweat. Chara must have been running before they fell down that hole. You hoped the reasons had been childish and nothing more.

You heard Asriel snort beside you and snapped your head up to give him a suspicious look. He merely held a paw to his mouth as he pointed at your head.

You shuffled over to the hand held mirror on the bedside table and glanced into it. Oh, holy hell, your new hairstyle caused major bedhead it seemed. You huffed quietly as you snatched up the comb Asgore had probably left there for you, not that you'd seen him, but he did have a pretty magnificent looking head of hair in the game, and Toriel and Asriel seemed rather lacking of anything other than short fur, so you could only assume you'd need to thank him.

After winning the war with your hair, and a quick vow to ask whoever had the skills of a hairdresser to give you a much easier to manage hairstyle, you found yourself trudging towards the kitchen after a rather bouncy Asriel.

"Oh! Good morning, child, finally awake I see!" You couldn't do anything but nod as you beheld her and Asgore... in the same room... together!... and also just how big these monsters were now that you were fully conscious and not being carried in their arms, even Asriel was a bit taller than you! Sure you were now in the body of a... six year old?? Something told you that this body was six years old, eesh that's young, but even as an adult these beings would have towered over you.

"Well, I've just finished breakfast, so escargot to the table and dig in!" Toriel sang, smiling innocently. You felt your face contort, that was SO bad. You knew of her love of puns... but really?

You climbed onto the chair and glanced at Asgore, who'd already begun to dig into the... snails. Staring in awe as you noticed it wasn't a beard and long hair he had... it was a MANE. And it was magnificent.

As if sensing your gaze, the king looked down at you and smiled gently "yes, Child?" 

"I love your mane" you blurted before you could stop yourself. Releasing a rumbling chuckle, he reached down and patted you on the head "why thank you, young one... by the way... I'm sorry if this is rude, but would you mind telling us your name? One can only come up with so many alternatives."

"..." now that was one of the questions, wasn't it... who were you? Should you stick with your name? Or get used to being called Chara for the rest of your life?... you didn't exactly want to forget who you... were before this... now there's an idea...

"My names Chara (Y/N) (Y/L/N), sir" there, that way you'd still be able to have your name... just not exactly like it used to be.

Asgore smiled in a fatherly manner after the introduction "well, it's nice to meet you, Chara. Please, call me Asgore."


	4. Goat child deserves a better life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You put up a valiant effort to eat the snail breakfast, only for it to dissolve in your mouth like Meringue, which left you swallowing nothing but your own spit as the magic food merely got absorbed by your tongue. The Dreemurrs all got a good laugh at your expression of instinctual incomprehension before you got it together and continued to eat it, even if you're stomach felt slightly confused afterwards.

"So, Chara.... do you want to go home now?" Toriel asked and you almost dropped the plate you were drying off whilst she washed the dishes.

"I can DO that??" You stared at her in astonishment, you could do that without-? 

"It would require the death of a monster, but you could" damn, you WOULD need one... you shook your head resolutely.

"No, I won't-I don't want to leave... I can't exactly remember what lead me to fall down here, but I don't think I want to find out" you replied, and watched surprise and concern flood the goat-lion ladies face.

"Oh my! Did they hurt you? Why wouldn't you want to see the sun? What on earth-?" You pressed a hand to her muzzle as she started to ramble, shaking your head and smiling reassuringly.

"I just said that I don't remember, didn't I? And I don't think I mind living without the sun for a while, humans tend to take things like that for granted, so it'll be a good lesson for me" Toriels furrowed brow slowly lifted and got replaced by sadness as she processed your words.

"So you WILL leave, one day?" She asked for confirmation, and your answering grin caused her to study your words from a different angle, ruby red eyes widening as she started to realise what you meant.

"Oh yes, I will leave one day... everyone has to leave their families to go off and live their own lives eventually... but I'm planning to leave after I've managed to get you all onto the surface with me" you replied with the biggest, cheekiest grin this face could manage.

Toriel was almost in tears "you-... you consider us family?"

Your smile dropped to consider this... did you?... because of the game you felt like you already loved them enough, but would you have loved them as much as you currently did if this was literally the first time you'd met them?... yes. They healed you, took care of you and fed you. They even had that sort of 'good family' aura you'd always been attracted to... so...

"Yes, but let me get to know your son a little better before anyone makes it official, don't think surprising him with a sibling he doesn't know anything about that's already got a few years under their belt would go over very well" you chuckled in amusement, which Toriel soon followed.

"Yes, I shall talk to my husband, and maybe in half a years time?" She ended, tilting her head in confirmation. You nodded happily.

That night, you knew that you'd made up your mind... You were not going to put Asriel through that... you were going to find a new ending... you were going to find the happiest ending... you were going to find the TRUE ending.


	5. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

The next day after surviving the breakfast, Toriel informed you that they all had to go to the castle to act as the royalty that they were and if you wanted to come with them "it would help Asriel stave off the boredom." you happily agreed, not that you were going to stay behind anyway, but it was nice to be invited instead of having to ask.

'The monsters really like the colour purple' you thought as you trekked through the streets, of what would be known as the ruins in the future, behind the monster family. 

You scuffed one of the purple paving stones with a tiny six year old boot, raising an eyebrow upon seeing that it seemed to be a naturally purple stone. 'Must be magic' you reasoned before moving on, fingers curling around the extra sleeve of your borrowed clothing as the sea of monsters parted to make way for the king and queen, quick glances darting down to Asriel and yourself. You startled a bit when you realised the goat boy was beside you, causing him to giggle slightly "you're weird" he stated.

"Right" was all you managed to get out, blinking at him in surprise. You shockingly hadn't talked with him much these past few days, and so it felt sort of refreshing to finally hangout with the kid you were trying to make a better future for... you grinned teasingly "but it takes a weirdo to know a weirdo!" And you ruffled the fur on top his head, granted you had to reach pretty high to get there, but it was worth it to pull him down into a headlock and playfully mess with him.

Your grin only widened as he laughed along with you after you'd released him, and you both ran to catch up with m-... his parents. 'This is really starting to get to me' you thought, but you surprisingly weren't actually that upset about it.

~~~~

You whistled in amazement at the palace, granted, it didn't look as big as the one you saw in waterfall, but it was still pretty impressive... if not very purple. Asgore smiled at you before conjuring a flame and tucking it into the lock of the door, there was a click and the door slid into the wall allowing you all to walk in and get greeted by a beautiful golden room. Toriel and Asgore walked away with a rather professional looking froggit after telling you two to have fun. 

You looked at each other as you stood in the now empty room before Asriel brightened and pointed at a sideboard "There's paper and crayons in there, we could draw?"

After you gave a nod of confirmation, you both set down with your tools and started to work. You decided to draw Toriel and Asgore sleeping in their individual armchairs with Asriel and you, well... 'Chara' you, huddled down in front of the fire eating pie. Of course, you kept it simple, you didn't want to alarm anyone with skills a six year old shouldn't possess.

"So, what did you draw?" Asriel asked after you had both finished, you gave him you drawing as he gave you his and the next thing you knew, you were both giggling. "Oh my stars, Chara! This is brilliant!"

"I could say the same about yours!" You replied as you looked down at the 'god of hyperdeath' on a piece of paper. So he HAD chosen to take on that form when he absorbed all those souls, the delta rune really must have been the work of a prophet! Even if it wouldn't come true this time around if you could help it. 

~~~~

After a few more drawings, a few minutes of petting Asriels ears and a lot of running around playing tag. Toriel and Asgore found you both asleep on one of the chairs scattered around the room.

The next thing you knew, you were waking up in the spare bed and you could smell dinner cooking. Moving to get up, you smiled at your drawing on the side table before shuffling out the door towards the kitchen.


	6. That was... fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

A few days later, you were woken up by Toriel, who was dressed in.... armour?!

At your alarmed expression, Toriel laughed "Asgore and I are going beyond the ruins to search for new places to keep the monsters that need different temperatures to live, make sure Asriel doesn't do anything silly, won't you?" She requested.

"I'll do my best" you nodded resolutely, admiring the armour before jumping out of bed and pulling on a dress that looked like a miniature version of Toriels robe in the game. Running out of the room behind Toriel to find the goat boy.

~~~~

Asriel and you watched the king and queen, with a small crowd of monsters surrounding them, stand in front of the opening that lead to what you knew would be Snowdin in a few years. 

"Please, your majesties, Let us go search! What would we do if you two were to get hurt?" A pyrope fretted as it jumped ahead of the other monsters in the crowd.

Toriel shook her head "not yet... it is still an unknown area, and because of that, only Asgore and I shall look for now. As boss monsters, we will be slightly safer from anything that might be harmful."

You tugged on Asriels shirt after the two had finally convinced the monsters to let them be and headed back to the house.

You sat at the table swinging your legs in boredom. Asriel fiddling with something by the fire place when you heard a click and a tiny whoosh of flame. You jerked your head up to see Asriel holding a tiny flame in his open... paw pad palm, you were still getting used to what you should call these creatures body parts.

"Oh cool! you're practicing your magic" you asked jumping down from the chair and running over to observe the tiny candle like flame. 

Asriel looked embarrassed as he cupped the flame closer to himself "yeah, though mum and dad have only taught me the harmless, non-burning fire magic so far..."

You raised your hand "so... it wouldn't burn me if I touched it?" At Asriels head shake, you let your fingers get enveloped in the fire. It was warm, but otherwise didn't hurt a bit.

"Wow, that's cool" you muttered as you took back your hand and Asriel extinguished his magic.

"Hey, how old are you?" You asked.

"Turned six in June" Asriel replied "how old are you?"

"Six as well... can't remember when I turned it though."

All was quiet for a while as you two just sat and observed the cheerfully crackling fire in the hearth.

"... hey, Chara?" Asriel asked, looking over at you with a strange expression.

"Yeah?" You responded, quietly relieved that you'd gotten used to answering to that name.

"What... what are you going to do?" At your confused expression, he elaborated "I mean, you've just been here, you don't seem to have an interest in going back to the surface... so... I just wanted to know how long I have left to hang out with you..." he mumbled, looking down at the ground in palpable embarrassment.

"Well... do you want me to leave?" You asked.

He instantly started shaking his head vehemently "no! No! No!-" he paused and looked back down at the ground, twiddling his thumbs "u-uhm... I mean... you're fun to have around and... you're really the only other kid I know... only friend I know?... so... I'd LIKE it if you didn't go... but" he shrugged sadly "if you need to go... I won't hold you back..."

You reached out and clapped your hand to his shoulder, smiling broadly "oh, you've done it, now" at his confused expression your grin grew wider "you've just convinced me! I've been thinking about this, and I've talked to Toriel about it... but you've convinced me, now!"

You leaned forward, eyes sparkling in the fire light, and raised your eyebrows in curiosity "how would you feel if I became your sibling?"

~~~~

When the king and queen returned, Asriel jumped right into their arms squealing about the future adoption. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this??" He asked.

Toriel laughed heartily "we wanted you to get to know Chara a little better before anything was made official."

"Well, there's no need to wait anymore! I've made my decision" you proclaimed "I want to be a dreemurr!" 

~~~~

You sat in front of the two adults with Asriel beside you.

This was it, you were going to be adopted by royalty! Who knew this would be what you woke up to instead of a hangover!

Toriel cleared her throat and you snapped to attention.

"Now, this is not like human adoption, so listen carefully..." you leaned forward in interest "unlike with humans, who merely sign a piece of paper and talk to people. When a monster adopts, they connect a small piece of magic to who they're adopting to, quite literally, make them related to the monsters adopting them by mixing the magic with the one going to be adopteds' soul. And that triggers a slow transformation into looking like the monsters that adopted you...." she took a breath here "so basically, when we adopt you, you will slowly start to turn into a monster that at least slightly resembles us" she held up a finger "and yes, it happens to humans who have been adopted by monsters as well, we have seen it many times before the war was even starting to be considered."

You sat in silence for a while after that bucket of information... 

Now this was a dilemma... 

if you accepted, you'd get magic and quite literally become immortal until you had kids... 

but if you accepted... your soul would be useless for helping break the barrier.... 

wait.... 

"Uhm, would my soul stay human?" You asked.

Toriel smiled "yes, I merely said your physical appearance would become that of a monsters. You're soul will stay as human as ever, your physical matter like blood, bone and muscle will even remain, but they will become much less important for staying alive and much more handy for getting stronger faster."

a grin split across your face.

"I'll do it!"


	7. 'Tis fun to write this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You woke up the next day slightly sore and with a tingling sensation in your eyes, teeth and chest.

That.... now that had been an experience.... 

Your soul, which you'd discovered with only slight surprise was yellow, was pulled forth and... it had been so quick all you'd managed to see was a mass of green, purple, red and white light swirling in front of your face before it had all been absorbed by your soul...

And then you'd passed out.

Man, talk about slightly anticlimactic.

Before you could continue your thoughts, Asriel burst into the room and bound over to you, grinning cheerfully when he saw you were awake.

"C'mon, sibling! You'll be late for breakfast!" Asriel grinned, you wondered how long he'd been wanting to say that "and you should also look in a mirror!" He giggled, scampering out as quickly as he entered.

Shaking your head at his antics, you sit up and inspect yourself in the mirror. You didn't have to squint to see the changes, even if they were rather small in this first stage.

Your eyes were just like Toriels, except they were a slightly darker shade of ruby red. And your teeth were definitely sharper than before, though only in feeling, they still looked relatively blunt.

You could live with that. But it didn't mean you weren't slightly excited to see what you'd look like at the end of the transformation!

You grinned at your reflection and took a step towards the door when you felt yourself stumble. Looking down in shock, you noticed the last change you'd gone through until further notice...

You were taller!

Asriel poked his head back into the room, Long ears flopping into his face with the speed of his movements, as you released triumphant laughter. You grinned at Asriel "hey, bro! Come over here for a second?" You loved finally being able to call him that.

He cautiously positioned himself in front of you and you spun to stand beside him, grin widening as your eyes levelled with the tuft of long fur on top of his head instead of with his chin. You darted out in front of him with a teasing smile "I'm taller than you, now!"

"Wh-wha?!" He sputtered, spinning around to try and catch you as you ran out of the room giggling like a maniac. As you slid into the kitchen with the help of your socks, you realised just how refreshing it was to be a child again.

~~~~

After a short game of tag around the table, a breakfast that consisted of some sort of spider brand cereal you forced down even though it looked suspicious and an escape from a tickle attempt made by Asgore, You finally flopped down into the over stuffed chair Toriel loved to frequent, Asriel lounging in Asgores.

"Hey, Chara, what do you want to look like when you're fully transformed?" Asriel asked, grin showing off needle sharp fangs Asgore and Toriel seemed to love hiding behind their own fang shaped lips.

You hummed in thought before an excited grin split across your face "I'd love to have an awesome set of horns!" You traced the outline of two giant ram horns above your head and Asriel giggled.

"Me, too" he sighed, rubbing the top of his own head longingly "wish I could just grow up and have them already!"

Your smile turned gentle and you looked at Asriel sadly "nah, as much fun as being an adult might sound, I think we should enjoy being kids whilst we can" you chuckled "and besides" your expression became mischievous "when you're an adult, you'll be king, and then you'll have SO much work to do!"

At your brothers horror stricken expression, you couldn't help but start laughing again. "Oh noooo!" He wailed "I don't want to be an adult!"

~~~~

Asriel and you were drawing at the table when you felt it. A small flicker of something warm dancing through your chest... through your soul.

You looked up and concentrated on it. You didn't know why, but for some reason, you just felt a need to let it out....

So you did.

A zap at your fingertips and the next thing you knew, your drawing was on fire. At your yelp, Asriel startled into action and knocked over his glass of water onto what remained of your drawing.

After Toriel and Asgore had rushed into the room and cleaned up the mess, you found yourself seated in your mothers lap by the fireplace.

You glanced nervously up at goat mum, but all she did was smile reassuringly as she brushed her claws through your hair. 

"Do you know what just happened, my child?" She asked softly.

"I.... I lit the paper on fire?" You responded, and she nodded in confirmation. "But-but HOW?"

"It is nothing to worry about, my child" Asgore was the next to speak "the adoption has merely awoken your latent magic. You setting fire to the paper was it merely waking up properly."

You stared at your hand for a moment before a small spark of excitement made its way back into your eyes and you clapped your hands together.

"This is so cool!"


	8. What is a good chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You took a deep breath, concentrating on the warmth radiating from what you now knew was your soul, and cupped your hands together.

You imagined pushing a small sliver of the warmth out of your soul and guiding it down your arms carefully, imagining it pool in your palms, and then swirl up and spark to life as a small fireball.

You heard a whoosh, and after snapping your eyes open, a grin split across your face. "yes!" You cheered as you raised your hands above your head, the sunshine yellow flame bobbing slightly as it hovered above you palms. Toriel and Asgore clapped from their seats by the house as you a Asriel sat in the yard.

After a few more seconds of concentration, you had two small yellow fireballs hovering over both of your palms. You threw them at one of the purple brick walls and watched it harmlessly dissipate against it, the white flame of Asriels own fireball soon joining yours in its death by wall.

You grinned at each other "I think that's enough of that for now, children, how about we go inside and make pie together?" T-... mum asked, causing both of you to run inside cheering.

~~~~ 

"I do believe it's time for bed, my children" mum stated as Asriel and yourself sat at the table eating pie. Your brothers fur still damp and sparkling from the bath dad had forced you to take after you'd started a fight with the flour.

You caught a sparkle in her eyes as she lead you to Asriels room with him instead of the guest bedroom. Until she opened the door.

Both you and Asriel gasped in delight upon seeing the extra bed. It looked just like the siblings bedroom in the game where you could find the locket and knife.

You giggled, feeling like a real six year old as you belly flopped on your new bed, Asriel jumping on his in his excitement.

Finally, after a lot of coaxing from both mum and dad, you found yourself lying down in the dark... You felt a tiny bit sad that you were here instead of Chara... taking away the happiness they would have had... 

But then.... this was just one timeline... you loved to think about parallel universes and the likes, so to think that in another timeline in another universe, the original plot of this story you found yourself in was still happening and Chara was still there in that universe enjoying what you were right now.... made you feel better.

~~~~

Studying yourself in the mirror the next day, you could tell this transformation would take at least a year to complete. 

You ran a hand over your cheek, feeling the barely visible brown fur that was slowly appearing. You grimaced, this was not going to be very pretty.

A giggle from Asriels bed alerted you of his presence as he sat down to draw something, and you were turning around to question him when your mum stuck her head into the room with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but Asgore and I must be off to the cave beyond home, we are needed for an important incarnation to make it inhabitable for the monsters that need colder temperatures to survive, do you think you two will be fine on your own for three days? I have a snail pie you can eat until we return" she offered.

You looked at your brother before you both nodded happily at her "I think we'll be fine" you giggled, climbing onto your brothers bed and slinging an arm around his neck "I'll protect him well."

He shoved you away playfully and Toriel laughed as she disappeared back out into the hallway.

~~~~

Asriel was reading a book under the tree in your yard when you dumped leaves on him from above. His complaints were drowned out by your laughter as you hung upside down above him on a branch.

"Charaaaa, I'm studying!" He whined, holding up a maths book. 

You climbed down to sit beside him "oh? Studying? Monsters have school?" You questioned, trying to keep the dread out of your voice. You'd gone through school once, you really hoped you didn't need to do it again.

Your heart broke when he nodded "yep! Though I have to do extra work at home as well with mum and dad because I'm going to be king one day... now that I think about it... you will, too, because you're now my sibling!" 

"Then why is it only now that I hear about it? I've been down here for three and a half weeks, because it's currently Wednesday, and I'm only now hearing about it?" You groan.

"You only just heard about it now because it's been a school holiday! School starts next week, so I'm making sure I remember everything" your brother chuckled at your expression of hopelessness.

You dramatically flopped backwards onto the tree roots and sighed in defeat before raising your hand to ask for the book to see what level of difficulty you were restating from.

~~~~

Asriel was asleep on one of the chairs in the yard with an English book on his lap when you crept up.

Carefully, you rested a leaf on his snout... and then balanced another leaf on the leaf... and then another... and another... and another...

You suppressed a laugh as you continued this until the small tower was almost ready to topple over... and then you poked one of his nostrils with another leaf, and his resulting sneeze had him waking up in a small leaf storm.

"Ch-chaaaraaa! Really?!" He couldn't help but laugh, shaking the leaves off his head like a dog whilst you burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry!" You eventually managed to get out, pulling one last leaf out of the little tuft of fur on the top his head.


	9. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You stood at the school gate beside Asriel nervously, watching mum and dad walk off as the school bell rang. Your brother tugged at the sleeve of your blue striped purple sweater, 'like an inverted version of Frisks' had been your first thought when you'd pulled it out of your side of the wardrobe, and smiled reassuringly at you "c'mon, Chara! Don't want to be late for class, do you?"

You grinned and readjusted your bag on your back, skipping forward a few steps and turning back to face him "nope! So hurry up!"

You ran into the building laughing as Asriel chased after you.

~~~~

A monster that looked a lot like a raptor, with brown scales and a green underbelly and feathers, stepped into the classroom and bared her fangs in a delighted grin as she surveyed the class with four warm amber eyes.

She swept her feathered tail across the black board behind her to erase the random scribbles the students had done before she had arrived as she raised her clawed wings in a welcoming gesture to all of the pupils.

"welcome back to school, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful time on holiday?" She asked as she started shuffling through papers on her desk.

"Yes, miss Jaster!" Everyone replied, and you shifted nervously in your seat as she began the lesson, God... you hoped this would be easier than the school you had gone to in your old life.

"Oh, yes! Silly me, I almost forgot to introduce the new student! Would you please come up to the front, Chara?" Miss Jaster requested, the scales on her cheekbones changing from brown to a pretty marone in her embarrassment.

You stood and shuffled to the front to stand beside her and she grinned, sweeping her tail up to rest on your shoulder as she patted your head "this is your new classmate, Chara Dreemurr! Would you like to say hello, sweetie?"

You ducked behind the fringe of your hair in self-consciousness as you waved at everyone "hello."

"Hello, Chara" the class replied and you were allowed to go back to your seat to start working.

~~~~

You released a breath as you stepped out of the school building for lunch with your brother, relieved that it had been way easier than you had dreaded... unfortunately that made it really boring, instead.

Asriel giggled at your forlorn expression as the two of you sat under some stalagmites eating lunch "uuughhh, school is so boring" you whined, Asriel just started laughing.

"Hey, Asriel! Is this your new sibling?" You raised your head to see three other kid monsters, a bat like creature, a.... was that Grillby wearing a pinstriped suit?! (even as a child, it seemed he had impeccable taste in clothing), and a monster that looked like an orange dinosaur who walked with her arms because she had no legs.

Asriel nodded happily "yep! Hey Chara! Meet my friends Chitchit, Grillby and Adda. Friends, meet Chara Dreemurr!"

You smiled politely and waved, Grillby looked adorable as a child! Chitchit bounced up to you and grinned, shaking your hand enthusiastically in their own clawed one "hello, hello! It's awesome to meet you, meet you!" She looked down in embarrassment "sorry, sorry, repeating the first and last few words of sentences is just how I echo locate, locate."

You grinned, patting them on the head reassuringly as she hid her face behind her long ears "it's fine, Asriel talks a lot so a change from fast paced to echoing is refreshing!"

The orange dinosaur came up next and shook your hand, smiling sweetly "It's nice to meet you, Chara! How's life with the Dreemurrs so far?"

You giggled "pretty cool, Toriels pie is amazing and Asriel's fun to tease!" You ducked as Asriel made to whack you upside the head and you ended up eye to glasses with Grillby. 

You smiled and waved, and he did too "hello, Chara" you... felt him say in your mind. You blinked and stared at him in awe.

"Tag, you're it!" Asriel shouted from behind you, clapping you on the shoulder before running away, the other three shrieking and following his example as a wicked grin made itself known on your face.

~~~~

"Hello, my dears, how was your first day back at school?" Mum asked, hugging you both as you got to the school gate.

"As boring as I expected" you said, sticking your tongue out in exaggerated disgust "though the teacher was nice."

Toriel laughed "I suppose that's as good as school will ever get. Come, let us go home now, children. There is cinnamon pie in the oven tonight" she smiled as the two of you cheered.


	10. [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You were lounging on your bed reading a book on the many different languages monsters naturally spoke when they were born and how they learnt how to speak the language of other species of monster and human alike... which, honesty, was a really long title for a book... when it happened.

The world went black and you were left floating in nothingness...

"What the..." you muttered as you tried to stop from turning upside down in the zero gravity.

There was a ticking sound and a fuzzy blob seeped out of nothingness as if the thin air had been a wall. You wisely used your arms to paddle backwards and away from it as the blob began taking shape.

"T|=|i5 w1/L 8e 0uR on/¥ Mee71n9, 'cH4ra'" a very distorted voice drilled into your head as a smiling face that looked like a cracked porcelain mask emerged from the goo.

"Woah... wait.... is that you, [REDACTED]?" You froze "[REDACTED]" you frowned, so much for saying his name "huh, I thought you weren't even born at this point in time."

[REDACTED] slouched forward, sludge oozing from his toothless smile of a mouth "1 4m h3re 70 A5k ¥ou a V3rrY imp0r74NT Qu35710n. 5o p/34S s70P w4s71Ng m¥ v3RY L1mi7ed T1M3."

You raised your hands in defence "ok, ok, what's the question?" 

[REDACTED] leaned even feather forward, starting to look more like a very weird snake as he extended forward "W|=|aT aR3 ¥0u gO1n9 t0 Do nOw?" 

You tilted your head at him in confusion as you air swam further away as he extended further towards you.

He seemed to slump at your uncomprehending expression "7hi5 1s the eX4€t m0men7 t|=|a7 oR19in4L €har4 cam3 up w17H th3 iD34 t0 k1/L 7H3mSe/V3s... Th15 iS 7hE m0men7 w|=|3rE yOu €4n ei7hEr f0/Low 7h3 ScR1pT or M4ke y0uR oWn sT0r¥."

You were perfectly still...

You stared at [REDACTED] wearily...

"What would happen if I DID make my own story?" You asked.

[REDACTED] retracted back into a blob "¥0u wOu/d be €r3471n9 yOur v3ry 0wN 4/73rnaT1ve Univ3R5e... aR3 y0u pr3p4ReD f0R 7|=|aT?"

You stared at him for a long time.

WERE you ready for that?

You unconsciously started nodding, eyed hard with determination "yes." 

[REDACTED] blob form shuddered and the nothingness you were in was flooded with light...

You stood in a world of pure white now, the ground beneath you made of pale creamy sand you discovered as you stomped a foot to make sure it was solid.

You looked up and your breath caught in your throat as you took a single step back. Sadness and a longing to comfort overwhelming you as you spotted the person in front of you.

"Oh... Oh Chara... Oh, Chara, I'm so sorry..." you murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, weirdo" the small child in front of you muttered, kicking at the sand with a scruffy leather boot.

"But... But I was living your life for you! Isn't that... something to be upset about?" You asked, suppressing the want to hug them.

Chara shook their head resolutely, even if they hid their eyes behind their fringe "no. If I had been in control, nothing would have turned out as nice... I would have just messed everything up at the start..."

You lowered yourself to your knees "oh Chara.... I'm so... sorry it turned out this way... you don't deserve this..."

Chara chuckled sadly, the corner of their lips twitching as they smiled through their fringe at you "it's ok... Death is what I had originally planned for when I jumped down that hole..."

You frowned, eyes stinging as you held out your arms for a hug "c'mere, sweetie... at least have one hug before everything happens..."

Chara lingered for a minute, before you heard a tiny sniff and they had barrelled into you and were now clutching onto your clothing as if it was a lifeline, your shoulder already growing damp.

You wrapped your arms around them and stared into the distance of nothingness, wondering why life had to be so cruel sometimes.

"Thank you..." Chara whispered, and you smiled.

"Thank you, too" you replied...

You both sat there for a little longer before a flash of yellow suddenly blocked your vision and you were back on your bed.

You flopped back on your bed in exhaustion, the whiplash from all the sudden events draining all of your energy...

You sighed and closed your eyes... when... your face scrunched in confusion as you sat perfectly still to make sure you weren't imagining things... 

you raised your hand to your neck and felt around for a vein... 

stillness... 

you pressed down on your wrist... 

nothing... 

you even lay down to see if you could could see/feel the major artery in your intestines beating... 

zilch.... 

you didn't have a pulse...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You skidded into the lounge room frantically, spotting Toriel in her chair and running over to her "PLEASE tell me that it's normal for a monster not to have a pulse!"

Mum stared at you for a minute before bursting into laughter "oh! I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that would happen! Oh my, your face!"

Your expression changed from panic in a pout so fast you might of just broken a record "muuuummm, whyyyyy?! I was really WORRIED!"

"Oh, my dear. I really am so sorry. But I genuinely forgot to tell you! It has been a while since I've been in contact with a human and almost totally forgot you had such things as pulses!" She explained, resting a paw on your head as she wiped at her eyes.

You pouted harder and she giggled "how about this. If I give you a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie, would you remove that expression before you're stuck with it?"

Your eyes lit up eagerly and you looked at the floor as you scuffed the ground "I suppose that's fair..." you muttered.

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT PIE?!" Asgore and Asriel both shouted from down the hall in unison, and you both burst out laughing.

You would live this life for both Chara and you.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You were helping mum clean the dishes when a thought struck you "hey, mum?"

"Yes, my child?" She enquired.

"What happens if two monsters that look nothing like each other fall in love and want to have a baby? What would the baby look like?" You asked.

She raised her eyebrows at you, but smiled nonetheless "well, if two completely different types of monster really did want to have a child together, then one of the hopefully future parents would become the same type of monster the other one was."

Seeing your confused expression, she elaborated "much like your still ongoing transformation, one of the two lovers would give up their original form to become the same type of monster their partner is. Let's say... a bird monster and a dog monster fell in love and wanted to have kids... obviously, because they're completely different types of monsters, it wouldn't work... but if one of them... let's say... the dog monster wanted to have that baby so much, and loved the bird monster so much that they would give everything to have it, that they decided to give up being a dog monster for it..."

"Then the dog monster could actually do that?" You asked.

Toriel nodded "yes. Originally, the transformation spell that we used on you was for occasions just like that. The dog monster could tell his bird monster partner that it would become a bird monster so that they didn't need to become a dog monster, and, with a few tweaks to the spell so the dog monster didn't end up its partners brother, it would be done! He could now go and happily have a child with his partner, because now they are both the same type of monster and it would work! Is that easy enough to understand?"

"Cool" you breathed "hey, did that have to happen with Asgore and you?"

"Yes, I used to be a 'quite a pretty fish monster' as Asgore would put it. But that was a long time ago, and I am more than happy to be in this much softer, much warmer, form" she smiled.

You couldn't wait to be just as happy as she was about her new form when you finally finished changing.


	11. I literally made the song in here from scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an especially short chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You sat up in bed, breathing heavily as you tried not to cry "oh, Chara... I'm so sorry you have to live through the original timeline... heh" you grinned crookedly "but I already apologised to you for that, didn't I?... I didn't think of the possibility that in order not to make a time paradox... The happy ending I'm creating wouldn't be able to be the original universe..." you sighed and flopped down on your bed, determination sparkling in your eyes "but, y'know what? I'm going to make sure I create a happy ending here... it's the least I could do for not being able to save the original."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You grimaced as you sat in the garden picking weeds. It felt really weird not to have a heartbeat... or a heart... anymore........ Ugh! Enough! You buried your face in a patch of red flowers and groaned in aggravation, some of these early changes were going to be hard to cope with, and you just had to learn how to deal with it.

You jumped up when you heard someone snigger, and shot a mock glare at Asriel as you caught him sitting on a rock only a small way away from you. 

But... even though you were harmlessly annoyed, in the only way siblings can be harmlessly annoyed at each other, at Asriel... you were also grateful that he had interrupted that train of thought. That boy just lightened the mood wherever he went, and that's why you would make sure to cherish him as a brother for as long as you lived.

So you smiled, plucked one of the red flowers, pulled its petals off and took aim at his head. He yelped and toppled backwards off the rock, making a small bleating growl when he landed, and that's all you needed to start cackling "if you get to laugh, so do I!"

Ah, this brother of yours was perfect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

you stopped as you heard Asgore humming a tune you didn't recognise as you were making your way back inside with Asriel.

Poking your head around the door you saw the king sitting by the fireplace with a... you believed it was called a 'lyre'... in his paws, strumming a quaint little tune. He turned his head and smiled down at the two of you "would you like to listen?"

You both piled into mums chair and sat quietly as he began to play

"~the sea and the sky, the grass over ground, the rivers and lakes and the wind...,  
The stars and the trees and the soft sounds of night,  
The clouds and the birds and the breeze.

Honey and gold and the soft amber light,  
That comes from the setting sun...

All could be yours to play on and more,  
If the spell over head would just break.

But feel no anger,  
Or death, pain, or danger,  
Towards the ones overhead.

The humans were wrong,  
To do what they did,  
But fear,  
My young souls,  
Will make you do things,  
That you will forever,  
Regret...

Flowers and ferns,  
Animals and dolls,  
Music and silver and silence,  
Rainbows and marigolds and the big silver moon,  
Is what I hope you will see in the future.

So please feel hope,  
And write a happier song than this...~"

You smiled and clapped along with Asriel, this was a nice day...


	12. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Also, I think this is the best chapter I've ever written for anything so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the cover image of this fanfiction that I drew ages ago: https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/art/Your-story-cover-689566827
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism.

You grimaced as you looked down at the purple gown mum had just entrapped you in, it was so low you could barely see your newly polished boots "do I REALLY have to wear this?" You whined.

She smiled at you patiently "yes, dear. You're father and I must make a speech, so it is only right that the royal children stand beside us."

You sighed, she made a good point, and besides, Asriel was making an even bigger fuss on the other side of the room, so you decided to give in and let him do all the refusal for you. 

Besides, it was pretty entertaining to watch his eyes glitter with stubbornness and have his cheeks puffed out in denial like that as he glared up at dad, who was only trying his hardest to place the little princes crown on his head properly.

You felt a weight on your own scalp and glanced a the mirror to see your own band of gold resting over your fringe. You really wanted a new hairstyle, but you could never seem to find the time to ask for one... and, to be honest, the bob was starting to grow on you.

You giggled at your brother as dad finally got his circlet on and began to drag him out of the room, mum readily doing the same to you a few seconds later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You bowed as your parents finished their speech, tugging at the bottom of your robe to release it from where your nervous fidgeting had captured it underneath your boot.

You never had been very good at standing in front of large crowds, especially not kingdom level crowds like this.

You huffed, glad that dad had assured you that after the speech, you could just hang around the palace for a while as mum and him went to some meetings.

So, with a wave of exhaustion you hadn't been aware of until now, you flopped onto one of the many overstuffed chairs that littered the rooms of this place, lazily tracing the intricate red swirling patterns stitched into the golden fabric with your eyes as you listened to mum giggle at your overdramatic behaviour.

Shifting around until your back was pressed into one arm rest and your legs were hooked over the other one, you were just about to drift off into what promised to be a beautiful chair nap when the purple of your brothers eyes invaded your field of vision. 

You frowned, and breathed out heavily as he giggled at your reaction, taking this time to study the tiny flecks of red and lighter purple that lay scattered throughout the depths of his irises and the sparkling snow white fur around them as he obviously stared right into your eyes as well.

A yawn suddenly broke out of you and ended up pushing Asriel away from you, smoothing down the now ruffled fur on his snout as he complained about bad breath.

"Sorry, bro. I'll brush my teeth tomorrow" you were pretty sure that response hadn't made any sense, but you were too tired to really think properly at this point, and ended up falling asleep before you could hear a response.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

You released a breath as you woke up back in your bed, the gentle breathing of Asriel on the other side of the room acting like a calming lullaby as you gazed up at the darkness of the ceiling.

It was like a haze had lifted as your brain finally seemed to realise that this was reality.

That you were actually in this world.

That these monsters were actually more than characters in a video game.

God... it had taken long enough.

Up until that speech at the palace, it had been like you were only acting on impulses, hardly paying attention to your surroundings as you focused solely on the Dreemurrs and how you could get into their lives... how you could make them happy...

You couldn't even remember what colour the throw on mums chair was!

You reached up from under your comfy Persian red doona to rub your forehead, you really weren't much of a crier, but you were drained and felt like a self-centred bastard for making a game out of these beings lives... as if it was a competition to achieve the best ending possible and you were the only participant.

The hand massaging your forehead now came up to run through your hair before you used it to pull the blankets up and over your head and shut your eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You woke with the light that slowly started fading in from the ceiling, bathing everything in a warm, relaxing glow.

You frowned in discomfort, you had been so out of it that you hadn't even realised that the ceilings inside houses and the caves were chiseled from some form of glowing mineral that had an inbuilt time limit... most likely due to magic.

You groaned, rolling onto your side, propping your head on your hand, and waiting for Asriel to wake up, now severely determined to get to know this kid properly instead of through game knowledge.

A sneeze shot out of the goat boy as he slowly sat up, a particularly bright chip of mineral shining down into his eyes as the most natural alarm clock you could find down here without sunlight.

"'Ey Azzy?" You asked, deciding to use a nickname you'd seen being used for Asriel in your old world to get his attention.

His fur shon in the light as he groggily turned to face you, blurry eyes lazily sliding over to your face and fang shaped lips pulled down in a inquisitive frown "what?" He whined.

"What's your favourite colour?" It was a silly question, a childish question, a completely pointless question to most. But right now? It was the most important question you could have ever asked. It wasn't about how unoriginal it was, it was about getting to know a child who could answer such a dull question as seriously as if you'd just asked them what the meaning of life was.

Asriel grumbled and snuggled back down into his own cardinal red blankets, hiding like a vampire from the light, it was a Saturday, so thus, there was no school "peacock blue" he finally muttered out.

You hummed in acknowledgment "that's a nice colour."

"What about you?" Your brothers blankets asked.

"Huh?" You hadn't expected a counter question.

"What's your favourite colour?" Asriel enunciated, sticking the tip of his snout out from beneath the nest he had made.

You blinked, flopping your head down onto your overly plush pillow until half your face had been successfully swallowed by it "mmmmm.... light grey" you eventually replied, it technically wasn't a colour, but it was still your favourite.

"Nice... now can we please go back to sleep" Asriel asked, already stuffing his head under a pillow.

You smiled fondly "yeah, of course, bro" you yawned, before swiftly following him down the road to sleep.

::::::::::::::::

Toriel opened the door to the children's bedroom, only to find them both still fast asleep. She cooed in adoration before closing the door again and going back down the hall to hug Asgore happily, her children were perfect! Just perfect!


	13. Snow monster dragon kids are adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: you could say I have an abstract writing style... or that I’m just terrible at grammar. I should probably mention that this story isn’t really in a straight timeline, it time skips a lot without me calling it a time skip.
> 
> P. S. I have plans for every character I introduce.

“Hey” you heard your brother whisper beside you.

“Heyyy” did he just poke your cheek?

“C’moooon, Chara, you gotta wake uuuuuup” he whisper-whined, poking your shoulder this time.

“Wwwhhhht” you mumbled into the pillow your face was currently stuffed into, curling up and trying in vain to push his hand away despite the fact your arms were presently trapped and asleep underneath you.

“We gotta goooo, Mum and Dad finally finished the first biome!” He pleaded, and you could practically sense his puppy dog eyes “the Royal children have to be therrrrrre!”

Sighing into a pillow was pretty difficult, but you managed it. Prying your eyes open and turning your heart to look at Asriel, however, was a whole other struggle.

“Ffffiiiinnne, but can I please get dressed first?” You asked, sitting up and shaking out your arms, who knew pins and needles could hurt so much!

Your brother was already halfway out the door and blowing raspberries when you made it to the wardrobe, and you shook your head in fond amusement.

————————-

“Ah, you finally made it, my child” mum chuckled as you stepped into the hallway. A purple jumper with the royal rune knit in yellow resting in the centre over your chest as all the protection against the cold you knew was coming.

You gave a thumbs up in reply, bouncing in excitement. They would think it was because you had never seen a monster ceremony like this before, but in actuality you were just in awe you were going to witness the creation of Snowdin.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Asriel chanted, tugging at mums ceremonial cape.

Dad smiled at Asriels antics, and with a grand flourish, pushed open the doors to be greeted by the cheers of hundreds of winter based monsters gathered in the now familiar purple streets.

Dad summoned his trident and raised it over the crowds, pointing at a set of double doors with white light shining from underneath “go forth, and witness your new home, my friends!”

The crowds surged forward and with a mighty groan, the doors burst open and all were momentarily blinded by the light reflecting off the snow.

After a few moments, a hush fell. Everyone just marveling at the beautify that lay before them.

You breathed in a quiet gasp, eyes roving over the pure white snow that blanked the ground like a thick doona. Shining as if every single snow particle was an expertly polished diamond.

Then you noticed the trees... the trees looked... the only word you could think to describe them with was otherworldly...

The trunks and branches were a dark, almost black in colouration, brown with glittering ice tracing between the patterns of the bark...

And the leaves... the leaves looked like they were made of half-translucent blue ice... you could also see a few leaves that looked to be made of solid gold mixed in with them...

Your eye got caught on movement in the crowd, only to realise that all of the cold climate monsters had started smiling and lifting their hands/paws/other things up to try and contain their glee by covering their mouths.

It was quite obviously not working as a murmur of sound started rippling throughout the group.

And the next thing you knew, a tidal wave of sound came crashing down as everyone rushed into the new biome and disappeared between the trees or up the path you remembered from the game where you first meet sans... speaking of which, you felt a spark of excitement upon thinking about the skeleton, you wondered when you’d finally meet him.

You felt a tug on your sleeve, and found a young monster that looked like a dragon made out of snow and wearing a grey and green striped scarf staring up at you with big ocean blue eyes. Clutching onto the fabric with the biggest smile on its face.

You crouched down to its level “well hello little one, you want me to walk you in?”

It gasped in delight, revealing hundreds of tiny baby fangs of clear ice in a happy open mouthed smile as it nodded its head enthusiastically, Little tail wagging in a blur behind it.

... it was the most adorable thing you’d ever seen.

Looking up, you found your parents smiling encouragingly at you “go on, my child, befriending the children now will lead to loyal and loving subjects later” Dad stated, before breaking out in a grin “and it never hurts to make new friend, either.”

As mum jokingly chided him, you allowed yourself to be dragged into the snow by the child, your brother not far behind.

——————————-

Your small group of three eventually came to one of the many sheer cliffs that fell away into a pit of shadows that signaled the edge/end of one corner of the cave biome. Asriel experimentally threw a rock down, and you all heard it splash into a body of water a few minutes later.

You turned and gave the little monster a serious look “remember, never go near these edges, ok?”

The snowy dragon nodded solemnly, eyes growing huge as it filled the information away in its mind.

You them smiled cheekily to break the mounting tension and taped them on the head before springing back and blowing a raspberry “tag, you’re it!”

It’s eyes lit up and a squeal of laughter escaped it as you started running away, slowly to make it fair on the little creature.

“Get ‘em!” You heard Asriel cheer, and thus the chase was on.

—————————-

The scuttle of claws in snow alerted you to the fact that the child was almost on you for the third time in the game, it was impressively fast and forced you to actually sprint seriously.

The game had gone on for a while now, and you were beginning to tire, so, like the saint you were, you allowed the dragon to jump on your back and send you both tumbling to the snowy ground, soon being dog piled be Asriel once he caught up.

You suddenly felt a strange tingling in your tailbone.

You shot up and squirmed our of the pile of limbs to scratch at your lower back.

“Chara?” You’re brother worriedly called, scrambling up and scooping the snow dragon into his arms.

You smiled crookedly back at him “I think I’m ok.”

Asriel did not look convinced “if the little one wasn’t falling asleep in my arms right now, I’d have smacked you for that terrible lie.”

“You wouldn’t have dared” you snarked back before the world became fuzzy “uh-“ and you were out like a light.

——————————

“Chara!... Chara!”

God damn, how many times were you going to be put through this?!

“C’mon, Chara! Wake up!”

You were really starting to get annoyed by how often Asriel had to wake you up from unusual circumstances.

“Come on, Chara! This is so cool!”

... what? That was a new choice of words for a situation like this.

Maybe you should get up now.

“Chaaaaaaarrraaaaaaaaa!”

Ugh, FINE.

“What?” You growled, blinking your eyes open to see your brothers awed expression.

“A tail!” He yelled.

Your face crumbled into utter confusion “what?”

Asriel looked like he was about to explode as he leaned in, eyes sparkling like stars “you’ve grown a tail!”

......... Your eyes lit up.

Awesome.


	14. Remember kids, wear appropriate clothing in snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets cold

It... It reminded you of of a lions tail, but way more flexible, much longer and also a solid chestnut brown, the exact same shade as your hair.

You experimentally tried to move it, and ended up dragging it from curling around you from the right side to curling around you from the left side and consequently leaving an indent in the snow behind you.

“How am I meant to make snow angels now?” was the first thing out of your mouth as your brain processed this new limb it found at its command.

Your brother just blinked, still cradling the young dragon in his arms as he observed your new development “like... always? Just... do it normally?”

“Yeah, but now I’ve got a tail.... I could do more” Your eyes lit up “I could make a snow demon!”

Asriel just gave you a bewildered look as he readjusted his hold so the little snow monster was slung over one shoulder “can I ask how this is important information right now?”

You blinked “oh, right, we really should get back, shouldn’t we.”

“... Yeah” Asriel confirmed, starting to look around for any sign of monster activity in which to direct you the right way.

“One problem” you heard him pipe up as you finally managed to stumble to your feet.

“What is it?” You asked, stepping up beside him and attempting to lighten the mood with a joke “you’re not going to tell me we’re lost, are you?” 

Asriel didn’t seem to want to respond, and your smile slipped a little “... are you?”

“Yyyyeah, about that.... um” Asriel turned and smiled awkwardly at you “I think we might be lost?”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“This isn’t good. Y’know know that, right?” You commented, hugging yourself as you trudged through the snow in what you hoped was the right direction.

“I know, I know... But it isn’t MY fault! You’re the one that decided tag was a good idea!” Asriel accused, now wearing the baby dragon like some sort of exotic scarf as he trudged alongside you.

You shook your head, now was not the time for the blame game, now was the time for getting back to civilisation “yeah... I know...”

You journeyed on in silence through the forest, snow crackling underfoot like glass as the only real sound.

“What’s that?” Asriel asked, motioning to a strange slope by the edge of a cliff.

“I don’t know, but do you really think we have time to go look?” You grumbled, the cold was starting to affect your mood, and that wasn’t doing wonders for the situation.

“We could walk closer to the cliff to try and find our footprints? I mean, it’s not snowing so it might work?” Asriel suggested.

“Bro, the snow here’s magical, we watched it fill in our footprints back where I grew a tail moments after you said we might be lost. And that had nothing to do with the weather” you sighed, but still swerved towards the slope anyway.

“... You’re right” Asriel grumbled “... this sucks.”

You sighed, air leaving your nose like plumes of smoke as the temperature seemed to get colder.

Wait, it WAS getting colder.

You looked up with worry starting to appear on your face. Yep, the glowing minerals on the ceiling were starting to dim and you could feel a magically made wind sweep past you, spears of cold air tapping at your sides now.

“Ohhhh no, it’s gonna be night soon” You groaned, stepping out of the tree line and in front of the weird slope.

“Oh... it’s a path” your brother muttered, curiosity and anxiety to get back to your parents warring in his eyes.

“Well, at least now we can know it doesn’t lead back to the path” you grumbled, following the slope down into the shadowy darkness of the lower levels of the biome with your eyes.

Suddenly a screech exploded from the dragon around your brothers neck and the little bugger had shot up, eyes wide with the chaotic curiosity of a toddler.

“He-wait!” Asriel yelped as the small creature launched from his shoulders and started scuttling down the path.

“Oh, come on!” Your cry of frustration was lost under the crunching of snow as Asriel gave chase, you soon following due to worry about potential death.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Little dragon!... LIIIITTLLLE DRAAAAGONNNE!” You heard your brother shouting at the top of his lungs not too far away as you raced to catch up.

That path had been thin, dangerous, slippery and you were surprised that the three of you had even made it down safely, especially when that magically made wind from earlier had made a reappearance with more strength than before.

It was starting to get seriously dark by now, you could barely see Asriels purple jumper in the shadows.

A snowflake flew into your eye as you ran, leaving you half blind and even more discombobulated than you already were due to the exertion of running so much.

But when you had finally blinked it out, dread crashed into your gut, that was a snowflake.

“Oh shoot, that was a SNOWFLAKE!” You wheezed.

Desperate for a sign that it had just been falling out of a tree, you looked up.

“Aww...” you let out some sort of sad keen as you spotted millions of tiny little white dots fluttering down through the ever growing darkness.

You snapped your focus back down to the ground and just ignored everything but the sound of your brothers calls.

“Come on, little one! Let’s go find your parents! You can explore this place another time!” He was practically wailing at this point, clearly having also noticed the snow and started panicking.

“Can you still see them?!” You shouted over a particularly strong gust of wind that blew a whole patch of snow into your face.

“Barely!” He shot back “but I think I’ll be able to catch them soon!”

The wind seemed to be determined to become a gale with the way it was starting to blow, and you wouldn’t be surprised if it did by the way it was hurling snow at your back.

You slipped on a patch of ice and went down, face reflexively scrunching up against the cold of the frozen ground.

But pushing yourself up was harder than what was normal until you caught sight of your arms.

You were shivering so hard you might as well call yourself a living jackhammer.

“G-god-d-d damn-ned-d col-l-ld!” You stuttered out, teeth chattering uncontrollably as your body locked into the instinctual muscle spasms to keep you from becoming an actual ice sculpture.

After a few more failed attempts, you finally got to your feet, knees shaking as if you were getting them both hit by those little hammers doctors use to test your knee jerk reaction repetitively.

You paused, listening over the howling wind for any sign of Asriel, as the snow was now so heavy your view was completely obstructed.

“A-a-asr-r-riel?! Br-br-broth-ther?!... b-bro!?” You quavered “y-y-you Th-the-there!?”

You couldn’t decipher a response, so you began trudging through the now very deep snow. Dread had already gnawed a hole right through your lungs at this point, and the tiny time lapses of memory you were experiencing were only furthering your growing alarm.

The clicking of your teeth was starting to get to you, so you clamped your jaw shut and buried into your collar as to decrease the spasms.

A hard gleam entered your eyes, eyes practically glowing red before you started stomping through the snow, trying to keep yourself moving and warm enough to function.

You attempted to light a fire with your magic, but the winds were too strong and Dad hadn’t taught you how to make orange attacks yet, so you were stuck with a self hug as the most heat you had.

C’mon, Azzy, where are you?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You could barely feel your face, your fingers were locked in vice like grips around the opposite biceps and your clothes had become so soaked by snow that they had frozen solid on you, a constant creak now following you as you moved through the snowstorm.

You couldn’t even talk any more, lips blue, jaw petrified as if you were already entering rigor mortis, throat feeling constricted and tight, you were surprised you could still breathe!

You slipped and fell onto the root system on a tree, and this time you knew that no matter how hard you could try, you weren’t going to be getting back up from this one.

A tiny squeak reached your ears, and with the strength of a tiny spark of new hope, your managed to lift your head.

There, on the roots of the tree in front of the one you were lying against was the baby dragon.

You slowly blinked sore eyes, questioning where Asriel was. Only for the hatchling to bend down and tug on the corner of something purple half buried in the snow.

Pain cracked through your throat as you instinctively tried to make a sound of distress, craning you stiff neck to see the dark outline of your brothers jumper.

With the last of your willpower, you managed to squirm your way over to his downed form, mostly using your chin and shoulders to pull yourself along.

Finally, you’d managed to flop down beside him, instinctively curling up around him as survival instincts took over.

At this point, you were basically running purely off instinct, as your conscious mind started shutting down and rattling the same sentence around your head... ‘at least I’ll die with my brother’.

You faintly observed that this was quite a morbid thought... yet you couldn’t help but agree.

The young snow monster had taken to emitting long shrill whistles by your head, as if to keep you awake... but you couldn’t shake the feeling that it was also trying to call for help.

Your vision was definitely starting to fade, so with your final ounce of strength, you leaned your head forward and gently nuzzled the child, trying to communicate that everything was going to be ok....

You lowered your head back down and curled more protectively around Asriel, eyes burning with un-shedable tears as your senses grew numb.

Then... darkness overcame you... and you were at peace.


	15. Snow

...

....

..-A searing pain burst through your chest.

What sounded like a roaring fire filled your ears.

You felt like you were being torn to pieces.

Great arks of golden light swirled through your mind, as if you’re imagination had broken free and now ruled over your sense of reality.

Something in your chest pulsed.

Your awareness seemed to snap between existing in your head and existing in the wildly beating object in your rib cage back and forth like a ping pong ball.

It wasn’t your heart, it burned too much like a fire for it to be your heart.

You’re consciousness blistered with thousands of different shades of golden swirls clattering through the infinity of your mind.

You wanted to thrash, to kick, to scream, to claw, to bite, to kill.

But something stopped you.

Through the howling of instincts and fluctuations of will, you could see something.

Not with your eyes, no, your eyes were closed, even when you felt like nothing but air, your eyes remained closed.

But you still saw something.

A small thing.

An almost insignificant thing compared to the giant starlike radiance and power of your own being.

But still a thing that you could spot from between the ever moving streams of your own mind.

It was small... tiny, in fact... and many parts of you wanted to just reach out and destroy it, crush it into powder and release it to the wind.

A small, tiny little speck of pure white light.

So small compared to your own mass that you could barely make out the shape it held.

A tiny, minuscule dot of white light in the shape of an upside down heart.

Focus was hard with the hurricanes of magic and mind that battered at your sense of self.

But if you looked, you could make out an even smaller dot of light beside the inverted heart, which you could only guess was also in the shape of the heart beside it.

The organised chaos of YOU could only keep the two white dots in sight for a few seconds at a time, constantly losing focus in the everything that YOU were.

But you still managed to decipher that despite yourself, something about this felt very, very wrong.

Bu-instinct over ran you for a moment, causing you to almost lash out physically, but again, something froze your attempts.

There was a nagging at your core, as if something precious was near and you would hurt it if you moved.

You searched, but all you found were the two white dots.

They were meant to be significant to you?

They were nothing!

You reached out a tendril of being and hovered it over the specks.

You could destroy them right now, you could cause them to cease existing in the very fundamental stages of the universe, of beyond reality, of beyond time and space and matter and even quarks.

But something stopped you.

Something scorched your SELF like acid in a sea of salt.

An emotion.

An attachment to these specks.

You withdrew the tendril.

And the memories flooded in like a waterfall.

Asriel, human life, the little dragon, monster parents, everything, everything, everything.

Your being convulsed and the gold light grew scorchingly hot.

You forcefully pulled yourself inwards.

Imploding onto yourself until you were locked into a size a little bigger than the inverted heart, the one you had noticed first, beside you.

Your everything strained not to explode back out to full size against the walled restraints you now firmly held yourself in.

You were only vaguely aware that you had now taken the shape of a heart that was the right way up.

And then you noticed that you were not inside your body, but instead hovering above it.

You shifted your perspective to look down.

Your physical form, the mass you used to move around the physical plane of existence, lay wrapped around the slightly smaller curled up form of Asriel, the baby dragon still whistling for help from the top of an exposed root.

You didn’t think it was a good idea to repossess yourself, but something told you that everything would be ok.

So with the fire of determination pulsating through your chest, you lowered back down into yourself.

The first thing to hit you was the intensity of the cold shooting through your body, feeling almost hot in this terrible situation.

You could hardly breathe, breath coming in wheezing rasps as your ribs creaked and muscles stretched.

You felt the weight of a terrible decision crashing down on you for a second, but only a second before your soul started pulsing in your chest.

With each pulse, you started to feel a tingling sensation.

Soon, it felt like you had just taken a sip of warm milk, a gradually growing heat building up from within you until you felt like you were back in your bed at home after a great meal and some delicious pie.

Your lips pulled almost unconsciously into a smile as you cuddled up closer to your brother, whose soul was also staring to pulse with warmth, too. Obviously recognising what yours was doing.

And as you drifted off to sleep, you heard the hatchlings cries grow stronger before you were consumed by sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was quiet.

Not a single gust of wind ran through the forest.

The snow had stopped and now lay as one large blanket over the ground until a certain point where the smooth covering was disturbed by a single lump.

This lump shifted and raised its head to give one final cry for help before its voice cracked from exhaustion and the little being collapsed fully.

The cry rang out and echoed through the trees, but nothing came of it.

The tiny creature sniffed, feeling more alone and afraid then it ever had been before.

Tiny pearls of tears rolled down its cheeks as it curled around itself tightly.

Trying to ward of the silence around it with heartbroken whines and sobs.

It released a drawn out wail, clutching at its own tail as the hopelessness started to set in, as the fear it would stay lost started ringing in its head.

It buried its snout in the snow, still trying to coax the two bigger, kind creatures from their positions under its feet, even if it felt like a lost cause.

It’s chest tightened and it began to sob in earnest, weakly digging at the ground in a fruitless attempt to dig them up.

There was the sound of shifting snow beneath it, and it immediately sprang back despite the protest of its sore body.

An arm erupted from the ground, shaking off snow before pushing down on the ground, obviously trying to find some purchase.

The dragon could hear something groaning from exertion as the top half of one big kind creature appeared, brown hair soaked straight through from melted snow and radiating a frankly weird amount of warmth as far as the little one was concerned.

You started coughing uncontrollably, trying to expel the water from your windpipe as you pulled yourself out of the snow.

Once you were finally resting on your knees, you took to digging Asriel out, as well.

Vision still blurry, you pulled your disoriented brother out and up to sit beside you before flopping back down and staring up at the now re-illuminated ceiling.

“I can’t believe we’re still alive...” Asriel wheezed.

“You’re telling me” you murmured back “my soul left my body last night, I’m surprised I managed to put myself back.”

All you got as a response was a long raspy sigh and the weight of a tiny dragon jumping onto your chest in hysterics.

“Hey little one... Sorry we couldn’t keep you company until now” you chuckled, honestly just too happy and exhausted to chide it for running off in the first place.

You sighed again and allowed your head to fall back on the snow.

You decided a nap was the most appropriate thing to do right now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The baby dragon roused you from your slumber, tugging at a sleeve insistently.

Cracking an eye open, you could already see that Asriel was up and standing beside the dragon, staring down at you in awe and concern.

“What?” You grumbled as you pushed yourself up, grimacing when you accidentally nicked your tongue with a sharp tooth.

...

You poked around your mouth with your tongue.

When did it get so long and.... full of fangs?

You raised a hand to feel your face, but froze when you spotted the appendage.

Chestnut brown fur speckled with snow white patches covered your hands... more than that, you’re hands now looked like the same type of anthropomorphic paws that the rest of the Dreemurrs possessed... 

And on further inspection, you looked almost exactly like the rest of your family... all over.

Well, except for the tail and different colours of fur... but...

“What? I thought it was meant to take years!” You exclaimed, utterly bewildered.

“I don’t know what happened, either. Maybe the transformation forced itself to completion so you wouldn’t die?” Asriel fretted, pacing back and forth behind the dragon child.

You gradually raised yourself to your now double, or would it be triple if you included the hip join, jointed legs. Almost falling over several times as you got used to your new hock joints.

You looked up once you felt confident enough and smiled worriedly “let’s go see if we can find our way back, yeah?”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“I’m starting to think mum and dad put an infinity spell on this cave” Asriel grumbled, ducking under a branch as you both trudged along, dragon child resting on top of your shoulders.

“Is that possible?” You muttered, once again having to skip a little as you almost tripped over your own leg.

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s not, but maybe!” He whined, rounding a tree to walk side by side with you.

Silence descended yet again, until it didn’t.

“Did you hear that?” You whispered to your brother.

“I think so” he murmured, eyes starting to sparkle with hope as he picked up speed slightly.

There it was again, a distant call of panicked worry.

You straightened and also started speeding up, aiming towards the noise.

Soon, it became a distinguished roar, a lot like that of what a tiger might make in distress.

To your surprise, Asriel responded, letting out a much quieter version of the same roar, sounding more like an upset house cat.

You were both sprinting by now, and something in you clicked.

You breathed in and roared as well, and the next giant roar the invisible creator made almost sounded happy... but you couldn’t really tell.

And then, Asgore burst through some trees with Toriel hot on his heels.

Mum and dad both let out joyous laughter as they spotted you.

Scooping all three of you up in a giant hug when you were in reach, crying the whole way.

You weren’t going to ever admit it, but you were crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the link to what you look like, but you don’t have the horns yet, that’s only when you’ve become an adult: https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/art/do-not-mind-this-it-is-just-for-my-fanfiction-722558049


	16. Oh, look! A new development... lovely...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new development is injured.

You narrowed your eyes, quietly observing the phenomenal structure in front of you.

Reaching out, you delicately dragged a block out from the centre of the tower, smirking when it didn’t even waver.

An envious crackle of flames came from the opposite side of the game ‘are you really not cheating?’

You flashed your fangs from underneath the pile of blankets you were covered in, having discovered that monsters also got colds when exposed to nastily cold weather “my game skills are positively saintlike, I think you’re just bad.”

‘You speak more like that of a teenager than a six year old’ Grillby replied dryly, as he managed to nudge a brick out from the bottom of the tower.

You lifted your head, covers sliding down your silken white speckled fur to give the young flame monster a deadpan expression “says the one who just said ‘more like that of’ and ‘than a six year old’ when you, yourself are also a six year old. And besides, I’ll be seven soon.”

‘I will give you that’ Grillby conceded as he watched you scooch a brick sitting a quarter of the way up the now quite wobbly structure out and hold it aloft triumphantly.

You could feel his imaginary eye roll.

Grillby was sliding a brick two thirds of the way up out when disaster struck.

And by disaster, you meant the giant sneeze you released that had you un-elegantly smacking the structure with your muzzle and causing it all to collapse.

You grew a big, embarrassed and apologetic grin “uh, I’m sorry?”

You heard his long drawn out sigh echoing through your skull as you watched his flames sputter and crackle in what you could only assume was the physical representation of said sigh.

“Oh, come on, you weren’t going to win, anyway” you teased, dodging the block your companion flicked at you by burying yourself under the blankets once more.

You were in the middle of rebuilding the game when you felt something tug at your senses.

Looking up, you let the covers roll off you and stood up.

It was almost like a new pressure had flooded the air, leaving you to realise how empty the underground had felt before this new... thing.

It was like you could feel someone else in the room with you, but no one except Grillby was there, and you were startled to realise he actually didn’t have a presence in your perception.

It was like an instinct... like you could just FEEL that there was someone else around.

Something in your chest buzzed, and you walked out of your room and towards the back door.

‘Are you feeling ok, Chara?’ Grillby mentally called after you, poking his head out the doorway to watch you go.

“I swear I just-. I’m going to go check something, be back soon! I hope” you called before slipping out into the garden.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You stopped at the doorway.

Man, you hadn’t been here since you first woke up.

And now you might not be the only one with a human soul if your suspicions were correct.

Holding your breath, you screwed up your eyes and jumped around the corner.

...

.........

You opened one eye.

A long hallway leading to a room, a circle of sunlight beaming down from above in the centre of said room.

No body, no suspicious fluids or chunks.

Just bare floor.

You released your breath “must’a just been a cold symptom or something.”

You were about to turn around when you heard a yelp of surprise from above.

You heard the sound of crumbling dirt and ran down the hallway to stare up at the opening to the sky.

There was a rapidly drowning dot hurtling from above.

“UM!?” You exclaimed, starting to prepare to catch whoever this was.

You could hear them yelling in alarm now, the person obviously not having intended to commence bungee jumping without a rope.

“Uh, I got yo-urrgh!” You started, before promptly getting squashed underneath the humans weight.

‘Dear Santa, why must the plot make me suffer so much?’ You deliriously thought, letting your head fall onto the ground.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Freedom, at last!

You had quickly discovered that the kid on top of you was completely out cold, and also fairly heavy, so immense relief came to you when you finally pushed them off.

You looked down at the new addition to the underground.

Lightly chubby, with a caramel skin tone and short wavy black hair

You would have labeled them a boy, but decided to be polite and wait for them to wake up first in order to know their preferred pronouns, because, c’mon, you might have been slightly crude, but you were still respectful.

Also, those feminists from your old life had sort of scared you, so even if they weren’t here, you couldn’t shake the feeling they’d try to bite your head off if you did anything insensitive.

So you waited, looking down at the hard earth beneath the two of you.

“We really need to put some pillows here or something” you muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Are you what an angel really looks like?”

You stared down at the green eyes of the kid, blinking stupidly before responding “no, I’m a monster.”

The child patted your cheek sympathetically “You’re not a monster, you’re you!”

“That’s not the kind of monster I meant, kid. I meant I’m literally part of a magical species called monsters” you replied.

“Oh. Well. Then could you possibly tell me where I am?” They enquired.

“You are in the underground, you fell from up there” you stated, looking up.

“Oh. Um. Can I please have some medical attention?” Was their next question, and you jolted when you registered the blood pouring from their arm.

“... Right.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Oh my goodness! What happened!?” Mum cried, rushing over to scoop the child from your arms.

“He fell” you replied, still sort of in shock from this whole situation.

Why weren’t you allowed a NORMAL day recently? Where you just did what you used to do and dump leaves on your brothers head from a tree branch?

Those were the simpler times.

The even simpler times being... well, you were going to say your old life, but then, human life was way more complicated in the much more boring way than this, so you dismissed the thought.

An explosive sneezed cut off any more thought.

“Um, I think I’m going to go back to bed now” you squeaked, sensing the scolding and lecture Toriel was brewing for you behind the glare given to you.

Thus, you made your escape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

‘So, you went and discovered a human... without me?’ Grillby accused.

You pushed your snout out from under a pillow, and with a nasally clogged up nose induced voice, replied “you were welcome to follow me, y’know.”

‘I’m going to hang out with your brother’ Grillby turned and marched over to Asriels side of the room.

“Good luck with that, he’s been asleep since we got back from that near death by ice experience yesterday” you snorted.

‘Exactly’ came the young fire monsters response, sitting beside goat bros bed in a huff.

“Harsh, dude. harsh.”


	17. I like the name Galen

It felt weird for someone to pet you, not too different from when someone would pat your head as a human, but you’re nerves seemed a little more sensitive now.

“So you were human once?” The kid asked, having woken up and admitted that they preferred gender neutral pronouns.

“Yeah, I was actually a human up until just a few days ago, and then I got into a bit of trouble and was forced to change fully. Hey, actually, how are you so calm about this?” You questioned, studying them curiously.

They grinned “well, I was so calm when you found me because I felt really dizzy, and I’m calm now because I just woke up from a really good sleep in a really comfy bed?”

You nodded in acceptance from where you sat on the floor, the human having asked to feel your fur after waking up.

It was still sort of weird to refer to humans as, well, humans.

Mum poked her head in and smiled, an intrigued look in her eyes. At your questioning gaze, Toriel seemed to snap out of her contemplation, smiling apologetically "oh! I'm so sorry my dear! I was merely caught up in fascination at how humans interact with each other. So much subtle body language mixed in with the communication and facial and bodily expressions, it's all so different from monsters!"

“How so? I haven’t seen a difference” you responded, now very curious.

“Well, because most of the behaviour is only subconsciously registered, if you were aware of the constant stance shifting, you’d probably grow a headache from too much information” she explained.

“You know we’re only six, right?” You stated, having understood what she meant, but limiting yourself to how a snarky six year old would respond. 

Hey! This body was at the developmental stage of comprehension and was only supposed to have a vocabulary of around 2,600 words and be able to understand around 20-24,000 words...

What?...

You’d done some research on the subject in your old life once, ok!?

... You’d been curious!

... God, you had a cliché sense of humour.

“You ok?” The kid asked, now sitting beside you on the floor.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Got a little lost in thought... by the way,” you gave them a scrutinising look “hello, I’m Chara Y/N Dreemurr, who’re you?”

“Oh! My name’s Galen Dayakar. Nice to meet you, Chara!” They grinned, shaking your hand happily.

“Galen isn’t a gender neutral name...” you stated.

Galen grinned “I like my name too much to change it to anything else!”

Something told you this kid was going to be happy down here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Hey, mum?” You asked, tugging on one of her sleeves “I totally realised I just forgot to ask you... But...”

“Yes, Chara? What did you forget to ask?” Toriel hummed, lowering the book she was currently reading to give you an encouraging smile.

“Do... When humans become monsters... Do they become boss monsters? Or just regular ones?” You finished.

Toriel chuckled fondly, reaching out to ruffle the fur on your head “Oh, my child. You do not need to worry so much! Because of your human soul that will continue to exist after death, you are more than a regular OR boss level monster! 

“The reason boss monsters live agelessly until they have children, wherein they will start to age, is because of the same reason our souls can exist for a few seconds after death, which is because we have a tiny bit of determination in us, too. And we start ageing after that because we’ve passed that determination on to our children.

“Therefore, because you have a human soul, which is practically made out of determination that refills itself, you will live forever even after you have kids. But, of course, you can still be killed” she finished happily.

... Wow.

“... Wow” you muttered, that was a long explanation... But it answered your question, so whatever.

“This pie is delicious, Missus Toriel!” Galen exclaimed from next to you at the table, delighted smile lighting up their face “and what are you two talking about?”

Mum smiled adoringly at them “I’ll explain what you need to know after you’ve finished the pie, little one, but until then, I’m going to check on Asgores flowers.”

As soon as the door closed, your own happy smile slipped into a more apologetic one and you turned to your brother.

“Oh c’mon, Az, you were asleep! I wasn’t going to wake YOU of all monsters up just because I felt funny” you reasoned.

All you got as a response was a grumpy growl and a cranky goat-lion monster child turning away from you in his seat dramatically.

Well, in an attempt to be dramatic, anyway. 

He had a slice of pie half crammed in his mouth, so it slightly ruined the effect.

You slid you chair up to his “Hey, come on.”

He grumbled and hunched over.

You poked him with the butt of your fork “c’mon.”

He flicked his head so that one of his ears smacked you in the face.

You adopted a deadpan expression and promptly chomped down on said ear.

“Ow!” He yelped, tugging his ear free from your already opened mouth “why’d you do that?!”

You crossed your arms and lifted your snout into the air, snooty expression not ruined by the pie crumbs “you were being silly.”

He puffed out his cheeks and jumped up, marching off to his room.

You rolled your eyes and shot an apologetic look at Galen “I’ll be back later, I’ve got to have a word with my brother.”

Galen waved you off in understanding as you headed towards your room.

:::::::::::::::::::::

You opened the door quietly, peeking in to locate Asriel.

You heard a sniffle, and found a lump under his blankets.

You silently padded over to his bedside, knelt down to rest your crossed arms on the mattress, and then lay your head on them.

“Hey,” you started to the sad lump “I’m not really good at this whole ‘comforting’ thing. But. Do you want to tell me what’s REALLY wrong?”

The lump shifted, and you knew your brother was now facing away from you again.

You paused in apprehension “what are you scared of?”

Asriel let out a sob.

You frowned uneasily and closed your eyes.

...

......

You heard the rustling of sheets and then something soft wrapping around you in a hug.

You rubbed Asriels back as he held you, shoulder growing damp with tears “what are you afraid of, Azzy?”

“I-“ he hiccuped, tightening his grip on your shirt “I dunno. I just. I don’t want you to hang out with them.” 

“Oh,” you started, pieces snapping into place “ohhh. You don’t want to be replaced!”

“Maybe,” he mumbled “but I didn’t want you to just blurt it out like that. It’s embarrassing!”

“Well at least it made you stop crying!” You replied, puffing out your chest in pride “ha! I’m the master of comfort!”

Asriel released a watery chuckle “you JUST said you weren’t very good at the whole ‘comfort’ thing.”

“A masterful ruse to catch you off guard!” Was all you countered with before starting a game of tickle war.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“So I could become a boss monster and help break the barrier once a few more humans fall down?” Galen repeated.

You shrugged absentmindedly, focus mostly stuck on the drawing you were trying to create with the crayons you had “yeah, but only if you want to, or find a family that wants to adopt you.”

“So missus Toriel and mister Asgore wouldn’t want to adopt me?” Galen asked.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying if you find a family that wants to adopt you, Mum and dad are included in that group” you clarified.

“Oh. Thanks, Chara!” They chirped before leaving you alone to your doodles.

... It still felt weird to be called a name that in your old life, a lot of people scowled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost finished next chapter.


End file.
